


You're not a father but I'll call you daddy anytime

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Daddy Kink, I am so glad that tag exists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: -Lance, flirting with Shiro





	You're not a father but I'll call you daddy anytime

_"You're not a father but I'll call you daddy any time."_

Lance uses it to flirt his way into Shiro’s heart and bed and he’s prepared to say it when they’re in bed and Lance is going down on Shiro but—

“Ah! Daddy! More. Daddy more.”

Lance freezes, looking up at Shiro in shock. Cautiously, he slides a hand away. The lube still clung to his hand, making his fingers chilled and slick, as his heel trailed down Shiro’s back, lower and lower. Lance hums in delight as his fingers slip between Shiro’s cheeks, spreading them apart. 

Giving Shiro’s cock a hearty suck, Lance deepthroats and lets his throat swallow around Shiro’s length in the same moment he presses a finger to Shiro’s entrance. 

“Daddy~!” Shiro cries again, breathless and strained. Lance’s hips buck in response to the sheer need in Shiro’s voice, to the way Shiro clenches and pulls at his finger, to the feel of his pounding heartbeat through Shiro’s pulsing, throbbing cock. 

Lance chuckles, ready and eager to hear Shiro beg once more for his daddy, for Lance, as he sinks a second finger into Shiro.


End file.
